Start Of Something New (CONSTRUCTION)
by AwkwardGirlKacii
Summary: Dani comes back but during a battle with Vlad she gets turned into a seven year old. Will the guys be able to turn her back? During this will love find its way in? And will hate follow along? Jeez, it seems like a stupid summary to me. GETTING WORKED ON TOO
1. Chapter 1

_**Me: Well I started to like the pairing Dani/Danny so I decided to write a story on them. Also I put Dani as the same age as Danny and the others *14* Oh and she was turned ghost in the same way danny was. Enjoy! P.S if you don't like this pairing please don't read or leave a mean review.**_

_**Disowner: I own nothing.**_

_****_Dani's P.O.V_****_

_***Past***_

_**"Danny I don't think this is a good idea." I told him was we walked through the broken ghost portal. We were both wearing jumpsuits. **_

_**Mine was a little too long to I cut a little across the stomach part. "Come on. It will be really quick." Danny told me. All of a sudden I heard a click and I saw a green light. **_

_**Danny and I both screemed. I felt a sharp pain and tingling then everything went black. When I woke up I saw that we were no longer in the portal. **_

_**Sam and Tucker **__**probaly pulled us out. I groned and sat up. I looked around and I saw danny next to me. "Danny?" I shook him and when his eyes opened I saw green.**_

_**We both gasped. His hair was white and the jumpsuit he had on was Black and grey. "Woah." He said as he sat up. "Are we dead?" I asked. **_

_**I felt my wrist but it didn't have a pulse. "Your hair is white. And we are not dead." Danny told me. _**Yours is white too." I stood up but I felt lighter. **_**_

_**_**When I looked down every one was smaller than me. "What the-" I looked at my feet but I was staring at a tail.**_**_

_**I floated back down and my tail turned back into my legs. **__**hen I looked around for Danny I didn't see him. "Danny? Where are you?" Sam asked. **_

_**"What are you talking about Sam? I'm right next to Dani." **__**I reached my hand out and felt his shoulder. I punched it and he turned visible. "Ow." **_

_**"Danny you were invisable." Tucker told him. I felt myself getting smaller."Um am I shrinking?" I asked. I looked down and saw that the floor was up to my waist.**_

_**"Help!" I squecked. Sam and Tucker helped me up. "Are you ok?" Danny asked me. He tried to pat my back but he went right through me.**_

_** I closed my eyes and opened them agian. When I did they were staring at me. "What?" I pulled my ponytail infront of my face.**_

_**I saw that it was back to it's normal color. "How did you do that?" Danny asked me. "I don't know. I just thought about being back to my normal human self.**_

_**"I have to go. My mom and I are moving for only a year so I'll be back." I told them. I hugged Sam and Tucker. Danny and I did a little hand shake we made up when we were bored. "Bye." I said to them as I left.**_

_***ONE YEAR LATER***_

I was flying past the trees and buildings in my usual ghost-half wear looking for the Fentons house. I started to think about how Danny would feel to see me agian.

Just before I turned around I saw the building. I smiled and flew down. Before anyone noticed me I transformed into my human form behind some trash cans and went up to the door.

Just before I was about to knock on the door Danny came out and bumped into me. "Woah." I said while staggering back a little. "Sorry." I heard Danny nervously say. " Its ok."

I said while tugging on my pony-tail. " Wait, Dani?" He asked me while looking at me. "Hi Danny!" I said smiling. I hugged him and he returned it. " How are you? Its been like a year."

"I'm good. I just came back to visit you guys." I said. I looked him in the eyes and felt like melting. _'Pull it together Dani! he considers you as his cousin not a girlfriend!' _I yelled at myself.

"So what are you going to do while your here?" He asked me while we started to walk. "Well I was wondering if I could hang with you, Sam and Tucker. If not then Its ok."

"Its ok with me. Come on we can go see them. We were going to hang out at Nasty burger." He told me. "OK." After I said that we were sorta' walking in silence.

"So..." Danny said, breaking the silence. "Any thing new?" He asked. "Nothing really just flying around and fighting ghosts."

I started to play with my bang and Danny put his hands in his pockets. I turned my head to look at him and my eyes met his own blue eyes. We looked away and I felt myself blush.

"Anything new with you?" I asked, without meeting his eyes. "Not really. Just the usual, fighting ghosts." I nodded and looked at my feet.

When we got the the Nasty Burger I saw Sam and Tucker sitting at a booth. We walked in the door and walked toward the booth. " Sam! Tuck! guess what." Danny said to his friends.

I hid behind Danny. "What? Sam said. "Dani came back." He said when I walked from behind him. "Dani! How are you?" Sam asked me.

When I started to talk a string of blue gas left my mouth. I looked at Danny and the same thing happened to him. I gasped and lifted my head when I heard screams.

We ran out of Nasty Burger and saw Vlad Plasmius _(Masters)_. "Its Vlad!" Tucker said. "Thanks Mr. Ovious." Sam said. "Hey! Your lucky I even said something!" Tucker said back.

"I'm going ghost!" Danny yelled before transforming to his ghost form. I turned into my ghost form too. We dodged Vlads blasts and Danny hit him with his own ectoblasts.

He dodged some but one hit him. I hit him and kicked him. Vlad took out some blaster and shot some blasts toward me. I dodged two blasts but one hit me.

When I started to fall I tried to fly but I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. "Dani!" I heard Danny yell before everything went black.

DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP

**_Danny's P.O.V_**

I flew through the smoke to get Dani. When I reached her she had changed to her human form and looked way younger. I picked her up and flew towards Sam annd Tucker.

"Dude what happened to her?" Tucker asked. "I don't know. Vlad just blasted her with something." I told them. "Danny! She looks like she's seven years old." Sam told me.

I looked at Dani one more time. I noticed that she did look like she was seven. "We need to get her to my house." I told them. I changed back to my normal self and we started to walk to my house.

**_*At the Fenton's house*_**

I layed Dani on my bed and she woke up. "What happened?" She asked while sitting up and putting her hand on her head. Her eyes went wide and she looked at her hands.

"Why are my hands this small? And, why is my voice like this?" She asked, looking at me. "Sam? Tucker? Danny? What happened to me?" She asked, looking worried.

"Well your not 14 anymore." Tucker told her. "What do you mean?" "Dani, your seven years old." Sam told her as I held the number up on my hands. Dani got up and started to pace.

"I'm seven years old." She kept repeating that while paseing. "Dude I think she lost it." Tucker said to me. "We have to fix this!" Dani said while sitting on my desk chair.

"I could fix it but we need to find out what Vlad used on you." Tucker said while taking out his PDA. We started to think of a plan. "I got it!" I said while standing up.

They looked at me while I explained my plan.

**_Me: First chapter done! I'll explain in the next chapter what his plan is._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Me: Ok the next chapter is here! Enjoy!_**

**_Danny's P.O.V _**

"OK here's what we will do. We could go to Vlad's house, pretending that Dani is my 7 year old cousin, sneek into his lab, get the blaster and change Dani back." I told them.

They looked at me for a while then looked at each other. "OK." They said. Great! Lets go." I started to leave my room but Dani stoped me. "What about Jazz?"

She asked while lifting an eyebrow. "Oh I didn't tell you guys yet. Jazz left for collage so now its only me and my parents." I told them. "Ok lets go."

Sam said while she left my room with Dani and Tucker following her.

**_*At Vlads Mansion or whatever*_**

I knocked on the huge door and we waited. Vlad opened the door. "Oh. Hello Daniel. Who might this be?" He asked while looking at Dani. "This is my cousin...Rosalina."

I said as I pulled her next to me. "Hi." Dani said in her seven-year-old voice. "Well come in." Vlad said as me moved to the side so we could get in. "So what brings you here?"

He asked while he took us in his jiant living room. "Uh, I wanted to get away from my mom and dad for a while but my cousin wanted to come too.

So I took Sam and Tucker and here we are." "Well it's getting late so you kids can stay in the guest bed room." Vlad told us as he lead us to a room with four beds. "Thanks." We said.

When he left the room we sat on the four beds. "What do we do now danny?" Sam asked while she put her feet on the bed. "We could wait until it's really late and get the blaster."

I told them after I took off my shoes and got fully on the bed. "Well I don't know about you guys but I'm super tired." Dani said as she laid on her stomach and closed her eyes.

"Night guys." She said sleeply. "Night. Sam and I said. I looked over to Tucker and saw his PDA. "Dude do you ever put that down?" Sam asked as Tucker put it back in his pocket.

"No and never will." Tucker said simply. I turned on the T.V and switched through the channels.

_***One hour and thirty mins later.***_

I looked around the room. Sam and Dani were asleep, Tucker was on his PDA and I was still watching T.V. "OK I think it is time to go." I said as I got off the bed. "Dani? Dani. DANI!"

I said as I shook Dani, trying to wake her up. "What Danny?" She asked me while she sat up and rubbed her eyes.

**_*Dani's P.O.V*_**

"We are going to Vlads lab. Come on." Danny told me as I fully got off the bed. "Sam. Wake up." Tucker said as he shook her.

"Shake me one more time and I will bite you." Sam said as she got off the bed. "Lets go." Danny said as we left the room.

**_*In the lab*_**

Once we got into the lab we saw the blaster on an examining table. When Tucker when to grab it, out of no where Vlad showed up. "So this is what you came here for?"

He said as he turned to his gost half. "Of course! We would never visit you!" Danny shouted as he turned ghost. I tried to turn ghost too but it didn't work.

"Um I think you guys should turn me back to my self." I told Sam and Tuck. I saw danny get hit by Vlad. "And you better hurry!" I said to Tucker. "Ok but I'm gonna have to re-set it.

"Ahhhhhh!" Danny yelled as he hit the floor. "Danny are you ok?" I asked him. "Yeah. Just tel Tuck too hurry up." He stood up and flew to kick Vlad agian.

"Tucker! how much longer will it take?" I asked, running over to him. "Just a few more Minuets!" Tucker said as his PDA had the progress bar 1/3 full. "Please hurry." I said.

Just then the Progress bar was full. "YES! Tuck your a genious!" I told him as he unhooked the blaster. "Thanks." "Ok. I'm ready." I said. "Is this gonna hurt?"

I asked as he handed the blaster to Danny. "Lets hope not." He pressed a button and a ball of light shot from the blaster and expanded around me. I felt tingling and I flt myself growing.

My hair grew longer, I grew taller and my clothes were changed into my ghost half. When I opened my eyes I noticed that I was back. "YES! I said as I floated up. "Thanks Danny!"

I said as I flew towards Danny and kissed him. I opened my eyes wide and backed up. "Sorry." I said as my face got hot. I turned and saw Vlad towards us. I started to get mad.

"Leave us alone!" I shouted as I jumped in the air and hit him with my ecto-blasts **_*hand and feet*. _**He flew back into the wall. He came back in mulitples.

I got scared but then I heard a high-pitch sound. I looked towards danny and he was using ghost screem. All of the clones went away except for one, the real Vlad.

I Punched him and I saw Sam with the Fenton thermus. I punched him one more time and Sam took the lid off of the thermus. "No!" Vlad yelled as Sam cought him.

I sighed, floated back down and turned back. "I think we should be getting home." Danny said as he turned back. "Yeah my mom is gonna freak if I don't make it back."

Sam said in a pissed off tone. "Do you have anywhere to stay Dani?" Danny asked me.

"Yeah I ran into Jazz and she asked me that same question. I said no and she said I could stay with her. She also told me that she would enroll me in your school."

I told him as we left Vlads mansion."Did you get your schedule yet?" He asked me. "Yeah I'll text you later about my classes." I told him as we made it to his house.

"I could walk you to Jazz's house if you want." He told me. "Sure." "I'll see you guys later." He said to Tuck and Sam.

**_Danny's P.O.V_**

When we started to walk agian I started thinking about when Dani kissed me. "Dani?" I asked. "Yeah?" "After I turned you back why did you kiss me?" I asked her.

We were on the steps of Jazz's house and we were about to say good bye. "Danny I have something to tell you." "What?" She looked at her shoes for a while.

"I like you. I mean as in like like. Maybe even love. -" I cut her off by kissing her.

Her eyes went wide but she relaxed and kissed me back. I felt her run her hands thrrough my hair and I put my hands on her back. When weborke apart she was smiling. "You like me."

"Yeah. Maybe even love." She laughed the cutest laugh. "So would you like to go on a date with me after school?" I asked her. "Yes! Deffinetly."

She took a key out of her pocket and put it in the door. "Bye Danny." She said before closing the door. "Bye." When she shut the door I smiled. _'I have a date with Dani!' _

I said to myself as I transformed to my ghost half and flew home. I changed back when I was infront of my house. My phone beeped in my pocket. I took it out and it was a text from Dani.

**schedual sayz I got science with Mr. Lancer, math wit Mr. Vince, spanish wit Ms. Hilary, lunch, computers wit Mr. Howard and chours wit Ms. sanchez then homeroom. **

**From Dani. XOXOXO =P**

I texted her back once I got in my room.

**Gr8t u hav most classez wit me. Some wit Sam and computerz wit Tuck. From Danny. XOXOXO**

I changed out of my clothes and put on some pj pants. I didn't really bother with a shirt. My phone beeped agian telling me that she texted me back.

**OK. Gtg 2 bed. Jazz said good night. Me too. Nite =D From Dani. XOXOXO**

**Nite angel see u tommrow I'll come by and pick u up for school. From Danny. XOXOXO**

**Nite. From Dani. XOXOXO**

When I was done texting her I got into bed and went to sleep.

**_Dani's P.O.V_**

I put my phone on the dresser, took a shower and put on my favorate pjs. I got into my bed and went to sleep.

_*The Next Day: Tuesday*_

I woke up to the sound on my alarm clock. "Dani." I heard Jazz's voice. "Yes?" I asked while sitting up. "Come on time for school." "Oh, its ok Jazz. Danny is going to pick me up."

I told her as I got up and went to my closet. "Oh. Ok well tell him I said hi. I'm heading out to the university. See ya." She said As i Heard her leave out the door.

I jumped out of bed and ran to my closet. I picked out some shorts with a shirt that said _'Kiss my _lips'. I took out my black high all starts shoes.

I left my hair out and left my normal bang there. I got dressed and there was a knock at the door. I grabbed my phone and house keys. When I opened the door I saw Danny.

"Hey." I said as I smiled. "Hey ready to go?" "Not yet." I grabbed an apple and my book bag then shut the door. "OK. Are gonna fly there because it would be much faster." I told him.

"Yeah lets go." He said after I transformed. He transformed and we both flew to school. When we got there we transformed behind some bushes and walked infront of the school.

I think Danny could tell that I was nervous so he grabbed my hand and we walked through the doors. All of the boys were staring at me and Danny gripped my hand a little tighter.

Just then this jock with blond hair walked up to me. "How would you like to ditch the nerd and be with a real man?" He asked me.

"Not even if my life depended on it. Plus are you too stupid to see our hands?" I said after I lifted our hands that were linked together. He huffed and stomped away.

Danny then lead tme to his locker. "Hey Danny." Sam and Tucker said to us. "Hey." I said to them both. "Why are you two holding hands?" Sam asked, sounding pissed off.

I blushed and let his hand go."Someones in love!" Tucker said in a sing-song voice. "We are not in love!" Me and Danny said at the same time."We really need to stop doing that."

I told him. "What locker do you have?" He asked. "Locker 208." I saw it right next to his. "Luckly it's right here." I said as I opened it.

I put my stuff in it but left out my books and my schedual. "Come on. I'll take you to Mr. Lancers class." Danny said to me. "Bye guys." We both said. "Bye!" We went our seperate ways.

**_Me: YAY chapter done._**

**_Dani: Whoo!_**

**_Me: What are you doing here?_**

**_Dani: I wanna help narrate!_**

**_Me: OK._**

**_Dani: See you guys in thhe next chapter! Bye!_**

**_\/_**


End file.
